Brother Of Mine
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: After falling into the veil the betrayed one lives a new life where he strives to protect his brother, Harry Ketchum promises that he will protect his Older brother even if it means having an unhappy life. Along the way he discovers new abilities and a caring father who helps him out, though he can't help ash least Delia finds out about him. Rated T. Chapter 1 is out! Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Harry Ketchum watched from the shadows as his mom laughed and played with his brother Ash. He smiled at his brother's happy expression, but frowned at his mom. He couldn't understand how she loved Ash but hated him. Harry was five years old: same as his brother. He loved his brother dearly even if he was a bit of an idiot at times. His mother always doted on him, but when Harry did something to try and please her, she would call him a freak.

When Ash wrote his first sentence she was so happy, but when Harry did it minutes later with it being much nicer and more complex, she called him a freak. Harry let a tear escape from his eye. No matter what he loved his brother and would not leave him alone in this house. Harry sighed longingly as he glanced upon an enormous pile of presents for Ash; today was the brothers' birthday.

Their mother looked up and noticed him standing there. She glared at him and mouthed the word 'Out'. Harry nodded, silently losing all hope of receiving motherly affection before he walked outside. He was lazily strolling to the next door park when Harry noticed a strange man in a suit accompanied by a Persian walking next to him. Harry had tears streaming down his face as he thought of how much he was unwanted.

The man noticed him and came over, smiling gently. Harry gasped in awe as the Persian approached. It wasn't a regular Persian; it was a pokemon, and the first one he had ever seen up close."Hello, why are you crying?" the man said while bending down to sit next to Harry.

"Mother doesn't like me," Harry said sadly.

The man's eyes widened in shock. "What's your name?"

"Harry Ketchum," was Harry's response. He could speak surprisingly clearly for one so young; another reason his mother called him a freak.

"Is your mother Delia Ketchum?" asked the man, his face a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Yes sir. She loves my brother but hates me," Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"Well how could she love him and not you?" the man asked.

"Because I'm a freak" was Harry's simple reply.

The man gasped, and then stated with confidence, "You are not a freak! No child should ever be called that!"

"But Mother said that anyone who can talk to Pokémon are freaks," Harry said with a confused frown.

The man looked at him incredulously, "You can understand Pokémon?" Harry nodded, but feared that the nice man would leave now. "That's incredible! It's not freaky. Please, could you demonstrate this?" the man asked.

Harry nodded cheerfully then asked the man, "What's your name?"

The man smiled at him. "My name is Giovanni"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Giovanni."

"Please just Giovanni or Gio. Either is fine," the man said with a wide grin. Harry nodded then turned to Persian look-alike pokemon.

It had been watching him but said nothing so far.' _So, can you truly understand me?'_ Persian asked her voice coming out skeptical, almost as if in the background Harry heard "Per-per sian"

"Yes Lady Persian I can understand you." Harry said, ' _That could have been a lucky guess. Hmmm tell my trainer that I want him to scratch me behind my ears.'_

Harry smiled and turned to Gio, "She says to scratch her behind her ears" Gio chuckled and obliged the spoilt cat Pokémon.

' _Alright I believe you, little cub. Now tell me, why are you so skinny?'_ Harry was relaxed and had forgotten about the man sitting next to him as he reached over to comb his fingers through Lady Persian's soft fur. "Well my mother doesn't like me, so she always gives me less food than Ash."

"I can't believe Delia would do that to you, just because you can talk to Pokémon," Gio said. Outraged, he turned to the young boy. "How would you like to come live with me?"

Harry smiled "I would love too, but I can't leave my brother," Harry said. Gio nodded in understanding.

"Well I promise to come visit you at least once a week," Gio said to the little boy.

Harry grinned and nodded gleefully. "I would like that"

For the rest of the day, the two sat there, talking to each other. Gio told Harry tales of his life as the leader of the great Viridian Gym.

 **-3 years later-**

Harry was having another meeting with Gio who had been taking care of him throughout these past few years. Gio gave him new clothes, food, and anything he asked for really except a Pokémon; he said he would get one at the normal time. Gio would let him use his Pokémon for mock battles, and Harry became experienced.

Two years ago, Harry was introduced to a pair of seventeen-year olds called Jessie and James who had a talking Meowth. The Meowth loved talking to him in both English and Pokespeech. When talking with Meowth, he had suggested that Harry might be able to speak like a Pokémon and that he should try it, so he did and after a few months Harry was able to figure out how to focus and speak like a Pokémon.

When he completed it he grinned then walked over to Persian and Gio and turning to Persian he said "Look I finally got it to work!" Though to Gio it sounded like "hu-hu ma man" Gio chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. "Good job!" Gio said, grinning. Harry beamed at him, his eyes shining.

One year ago, Giovanni had told him who he truly was; the leader of team Rocket. He had told Harry that they weren't good guys and at the time Gio had fully expected Harry to leave. Instead Harry had said that he was ok with it because Gio was his best friend and his mentor.

It was his eighth birthday now and Gio was taking him to Viridian City in a jet black limo to eat at a fancy restaurant. "Harry?" said Gio halfway through the main course.

"Yes Gio?" Harry asked, as curious as Gio was nervous though most wouldn't know it.

"I want to tell you something that I have kept secret in fear of you hating me."

"I could never hate you Gio, even knowing what you do," said Harry, smiling.

"It began nine years ago when I met your mom, Delia Ketchum. She was _so_ sweet and kind. I fell in love with her, things happened, and she eventually gave birth to you and Ash. I loved both of you the instant I saw you, but it was not a day later when she arranged for a divorce. She wanted an outrageous amount of child support. She used me for money and might have never loved me," Gio said with a mixture of sadness and anger in his eyes.

"So you're my father?" Harry asked. Gio nodded, wondering what the boy was going to say next. "Then can I call you Dad?" Harry asked with a grin. Gio smiled and nodded. "I still won't leave my brother alone with that bitch," Harry said, and Gio once again nodded. "I love you dad", Harry said after their meal as he hugged his dad goodbye and walked around the street towards his hell home.

He entered his room which was nothing more than a slightly larger closet and sighed, he wished he could live with his dad but he wasn't going to leave his brother alone he didn't know what would happen to him if he did.


	2. Chapter 1: In Full!

**Chapter One**

 **-2 years later-**

Harry woke up to Ash shaking him excitedly. "Come on, Harry. We're late to getting our Pokémon. We overslept!" Harry jumped up and quickly ran after Ash, not caring that he was in his pajamas. Their excited rush was stopped at the door. "Go on ahead, Ash. I just need to talk to your brother for a moment alone," called out their mom. Ash gave Harry a worried look, but Harry just smiled at him and gestured for him to go on.

"Yes Mother?" Harry asked in a polite tone.

"You will not be getting a Pokémon from Professor Oak. I will not have you competing against my son," she spat with narrowed eyes.

"Very well then," Harry said, bowing his head in submission. He silently decided that if he wouldn't get a Pokémon from Professor Oak, he would get one from his father.

She eyed him suspiciously and walked out the door while Harry followed, his head hanging low. Harry followed after her as she gave Ash his belongings. Then it was time for him to start his journey, and he headed out gleefully, calling, "Come on Harry!" Finally out of earshot, Ash turned to Harry. "This is my Pikachu that I got from Professor Oak. Pikachu was the last Pokémon he had. I'm sorry Harry"

Harry smiled widely. "It's alright Ash. I understand. Why isn't Pikachu in its pokeball?"

' _I don't like it'_ Pikachu said at the same time Ash said "I don't think it likes the ball."

' _I'm a he not an it'_ said Pikachu in mild annoyance.

Harry knew he needed to keep his ability a secret, even from his own brother, so he just said, "I think that this Pikachu is a male."

Ash turned to Pikachu and asked, "Are you a male?" Pikachu nodded his head.

"Alright then, I'm sorry for calling you an it," Ash said. Pikachu just looked at him and snubbed his nose in the air. Harry chuckled and followed his brother as they walked through the wilderness for a bit before they came across a Pidgey in a tree. Harry knew what it was but saw Ash lifting up his Pokedex "Pidgey is a flying Pokémon. Among all the flying Pokémon it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon trainer to test his Pokémon skills," Dexter said.

Ash grinned as Harry watched on in amusement. "This is great! It's our lucky day! Pikachu go get it!" he said. Pikachu turned his head to the side and said ' _No.'_ Harry frowned at the Pikachu's insolence but shrugged it off. Ash had to train his Pokémon himself; Harry wouldn't help him. "Aren't you ever going to listen to me?" Ash asked, sadness creeping up into his voice.

Once again Pikachu said ' _No'_.

"But why not?"

' _Because all humans are the same. Only wishing to use us to further their own power before abandoning us when we become obsolete. You're no different than my last trainer,'_ Pikachu said while climbing up the tree.

"OK, I get the message. I don't want your help or need it. I can get that thing all by myself!" Harry blinked. Ash had totally misunderstood Pikachu. Ash threw his bags down then grabbing a pokeball and went over to the Pidgey.

"Ash is a good kid. A bit stupid at times, but good. He really does love Pokémon, and I bet he would sacrifice his life for you," Harry pleaded to Pikachu.

' _Why would a human sacrifice his life for us Pokémon, especially one like me, a stupid Pikachu'_ Pikachu muttered in despair, not knowing Harry could understand him.

"In fact, I know that Ash has always loved electric types and his favorite has always been Pikachus," Harry said hopefully as they watched Ash make a fool of himself.

"I blew it," Ash said depressively.

Pikachu laughed. "To capture a Pokémon, you usually have your own Pokémon battle with the other," said the Pokedex in monotone.

"Huh, I never knew a Pokedex could snark at people," Harry said, chuckling.

Ash glared at his brother, "Now he tells me. But I have to do everything myself! Wait, I've got an idea." Harry sighed and absentmindedly started watching again. "He's going to get himself killed if he doesn't start being smarter," Harry muttered.

' _It's what he deserves'_ Pikachu said with an upturned nose.

"I do hope he starts remembering what he learned as a child. He's making mistakes even five year old wouldn't make."

' _Why should I listen to him if he's going to be this stupid even if he's my trainer? What was he called again? Ash? I will not obey him. He is weak.'_ Pikachu declared, believing that Harry wouldn't understand, but he was unaware that Harry could understand perfectly.

"I never introduced myself did I?" Harry mused as if just talking to himself. "My Name is Harry Ketchum; your trainer is Ash Ketchum, my older by a few minutes brother."

' _At least you seem smarter than your brother.'_

Harry smirked to himself, but said nothing as Ash started to throw rocks at the indifferent pidgey. Harry heard an angry screech. He turned around quickly and saw a Spearow attack his brother. It then attacked Pikachu all while screaming, ' _Mean human hurt Spearow! Spearow wants revenge! Human Pokémon must attack! Human Pokémon!'_

Harry snorted to himself in amusement. Spearows sure were dumb. Though he missed what Dexter said, Pikachu zapped the Spearow with an electric attack, and the Spearow fell down "You got it!"

' _Come avenge me Attack this human!'_ the Spearow shouted and other Spearows came out of a tree towards them. Harry's eyes widened. "Run!" he shouted and started down the road towards Viridian City. After a few minutes of running Ash, said "Don't worry, Pikachu! No matter what, I'll save you!"

' _I can save myself!'_ Pikachu said and started running faster. Unfortunately, the Spearows soon caught up and started pecking at him. As Ash ran towards Pikachu, he picked him up and held him while running. Harry followed behind them. Eventually, the Spearows ceased their assault on him and were mostly focusing on Ash and Pikachu.

They soon ended up jumping in the water and swimming past a Gyarados. As Ash tried to swim to the other side, he felt a tug on his shirt. He and Harry looked down and saw the fishing line that had gotten caught in Ash's shirt. Harry quickly realized that Ash was slowly lifted from the water, Harry grabbed onto his leg.

At the other end of the fishing line stood a girl with orange hair "Na, it's just a couple of kids...oh, and a Pokémon! Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm ok," he responded as the girl glared at him. "Not you! Look what you've done to that poor little thing! Is it breathing?" Ash looks down gulping "I...I...I think so."

The girl glared at him and in an angry annoyed voice "Well, just don't sit there; it needs a doctor right away! There's a medical center not too far from here. You got to get moving now!"

Ash then asked a dumb question "You mean a hospital?"

Harry face palmed as the girl replied in an annoyed tone. "Yes, for Pokémon."

Ash nodded,"Can you tell me which way do I go?"

The girl nodded and pointed "That way." Harry noticed the Spearows fly closer, still screeching angrily.

"You better run Ash! They're coming back!" he said. Ash nodded then grabbed the girl's bike and put Pikachu into the basket.

"What are you doing?!" the girl asked.

"I'm borrowing this. Harry, I'll be in the medical center. Meet me there!"

"That's my bike!" the girl protested as Ash pedaled off. The Spearows ignored Harry and the girl; they flew only after Ash.

"I'm Sorry for my brother's actions but those Spearow are out for his blood; please forgive him he didn't mean any ill will towards you he's just worried about his Pokémon." Harry explained to the girl as she storms off after Ash.

"Well if anything happens to my bike he will pay for it!" She says angrily, "Alright my names Harry Ketchum, my brother who took your bike is Ash and his partner Pikachu."

"My name is Misty Waterflower." She says, "Aren't the gym leaders of Cerulean City named Waterflower?"

"Ya so what if they are?!" She demanded narrowing her eyes. "Chill I was just curious if you were related to them."

"Yes I am" She said narrowing her eyes further. "So you must be the talented one of them"

"I may not be- Wait what?"

"Well not to be offensive but your sister's don't seem to be that good at battling." Misty smiled and nodded, "All they care about is there little shows." The two continued walking in peaceful silence for a few minutes till misty asked "So if Ash's Partner is Pikachu what's yours?"

Harry sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I ugh I don't have one." He said stuttering a bit giving an awkward smile and chuckle. "What do you mean you don't have one how could you come out here without one?!" She demanded outraged.

Harry shrugged he wasn't going to tell this strange girl his life story. "I'll get one in Viridian City"


	3. Chapter 2: Partner!

"Now I got you!" Misty shouted as she saw Ash in the PokeCenter, Harry winced as he saw how angry Misty looked as she carried the burnt and destroyed bike over her shoulder. "I knew I find you here!"

"Hey what happened to your bike?!" Ash asked most likely in a way trying to distract her but failing, "What happened to my bike?! You happened to my bike you little loser!" She said "this is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokémon! Now I can see why your Pokémon is in the ahhhhh" she screamed as the weight of the bike made her fall over.

Ash's eyes widen and he ran over to her "Let me help you!" Misty slapped his hand away glaring "I don't need your help! And you're going to pay for what you did to my bike!"

Ash winced, "I'll make up for it, I promise I will really" Harry stayed silent watching how this would play out. He noticed his brother looking towards the emergency room "but I can't do anything about your bike until-"

"I don't want any of your lame excuses kid" Misty said as she lifted up a fist and towered over Ash. "I just want a new bike right now!"

Ash looked down sadly "it's my Pikachu; he's not doing too well." Misty lost her angry expression "Huh?"

"Is it very serious?" She asked her voice now sounding much calmer yet worried. "I think so… and there's nothing I can do to help now"

"Hey Ash I have a friend here who might be willing to help me get started, you don't mind if I catch up with you later?" Harry asked deciding to pay father a visit.

Ash nodded and smiled "Sure thing, brother if we don't see each other on the road or in the city let's meet up in pewter city's pokemon center."

Harry smiled, "You got it Ash. See ya" He said then walked out looking up he noticed Team Meowth's balloon he wondered what they were doing here, Harry shrugged and made his way to the gym were the guards let him in upon seeing his Team Rocket badge which his father insisted he have, the badge did come in useful though.

He came just in time to see his father defeating the arrogant Gary who said that he would become stronger then come back and defeat him, "Gio!" Harry called out ignoring Gary who stared at him in shock, "Harry how wonderful to see you, I heard that you had arrived in town, come let us talk in private" He said as Harry continued to walk towards him.

Once they were alone Harry hugged him "Hey dad" He said smiling "hello son is it as we guessed?"

"Yes it is" Harry yawned. "Come son let's get you dinner and talk then you can head off to bed, Persian will show you the way to the dining room while I talk to the chef."

"Sure thing, Dad."

' _Hello little cub'_ Persian greeted Harry smiled ' _hello Lady Persian'_ he responded in Pokémon, ' _How has your journey been so far?'_

' _Entertaining to say the least Pikachu wouldn't obey Ash at first but I suspect that he will listen to him now'_ Ash began as he retold what had happened so far. By the end Persian was laughing really hard while Harry was mock glaring at her.

A few minutes passed as the duo relaxed before Gio came in "The Food will be out in a bit" He explained.

"Alright Dad, sounds good to me"

"So I wanted to tell you that I have assigned team Meowth to watch over you, they will be using the premise of trying to steal Pikachu but they will be pretending to be utter failures, this way as Ash grows stronger they will make it more difficult for him but they won't ever succeed in capturing Pikachu."

"Alright I was wondering why I saw there balloon in the sky." Harry nodded. It was then that dinner arrived and the duo ate in peace. After dinner was over Persian led him to his bedroom and Harry fell asleep dreaming of a large castle full of Magic.

The next morning he woke up to Jessie pouring water on him, Harry coughed and spluttered. "What was that for?!" He demanded as he shot up from the bed. "Well The boss wants to see you and we got to go check up on your brother." They said "See you later brat!" Harry chuckled at their name for him; whenever they liked someone they gave them a nickname one that usually is an insult.

Harry got up and changed into his cloths which was a black jacket over a purple shirt with blue jeans. Exiting the room he made his way to the gym area where he heard the sounds of battling. It was there he saw his Father battling some trainer who looked tough.

His father won though and he smiled at Harry, "you ready for your first Pokémon?" he asked as they walked down the halls of the base. "You bet I am!" Harry said jumping up and down in excitement. He was led to a large room with many Pokémon but there were three balls in the center of the room. "Choose from one of these three, I want you to pick whichever one feels right to you." Gio said and Harry nodded.

Looking over the balls he placed his hand above them and moved it around all three before picking up the second ball he had hovered over. "Come on out!" He said while tossing the pokeball.

A white fur covered Pokémon came out the Pokémon had a horn like thing coming out of its head. The Pokémon also had a necklace on that held a marble in a wing grip; the marble was different shades of blue and white.

The Pokémon looked at him and smiled ' _Hello My name is Absol! Unless you change it of course. What's your name My Trainer?'_ The cheerful Absol said Harry chuckled, "Nice to meet you Absol, my names Harry. Is there anything important I should know about you before we start or journey?"

' _Yes Harry! I don't like the capture ball don't put me in there ever again! Oh and I like sweet food! And my favorite color is Purple! And I like music!"_ The Absol rattled on. "Alright then I won't put you in the pokeball, I like purple as well although my favorite color is red."

Absol grinned ' _so you can understand me?!'_

"Yes I can, though I'm trying to keep this a secret from people, only my father Jessie James and Meowth and Persian know, most just assume that I'm good at guessing what they're saying or I'm just making casual comments that relate to what they're saying."

' _Awesome! I got a Trainer who can understand me!'_ Absol said dancing around, "You sound female am I correct?" Harry asked the Absol nodded ' _Yes I am female!_ " Harry nodded.

Gio smiled and handed his son pokeballs, "Here this should get you started."

"Thanks dad!" Harry grinned. "That's not all, I also was able to get in contact with professor Oak and he sent over a Pokedex for you. I also am giving you a card that will have ten thousand dollars on it and every month another ten thousand will be added."

"Thanks dad you're the best!" Harry grinned as he hugged his father after grabbing the Pokedex and credit card. Harry grabbed his bag which had cloths and a few other things before aiming his Pokedex at Absol.

"Absol has the ability to foretell the coming of natural disasters. It lives in a harsh, rugged mountain environment. This Pokémon very rarely ventures down from the mountains."

"That's cool" Harry said as he put his Pokedex in his jacket pocket and attached his pokeballs to his belt making sure Absol's was at the front. The duo left the gym.

"I need stickers." Harry said to Absol as they walked along the streets of viridian. They walked into a pokeshop and Harry grabbed a pack of stickers. He bought them then looking them over he found a sticker that looked like a dark moon with a smaller circle taken out on the edge.

It was the symbol for Dark Type Pokémon. Harry placed the sticker on Absol's pokeball.

"Alright now Absol we better catch up with my brother!" Harry exclaimed and started to run his Absol following behind him. They were in the Viridian forest and had been traveling most of the day so they decided to take a break. Harry falls asleep with Absol lying next to him.

The next day he wakes up and continues walking on finding a swarm of Beedrill that looks like they had recently been put to sleep with sleep spore, Harry was walking past them when one of them that was on the edge of where the sleep spore was opened its eyes and glared.

The Beedrill quickly got up and Harry said "Absol Lets try out your Feint Attack!" Absol walked over to Beedrill in a seemingly casual manor before jumping up and slashing at the Beedrill weakening the Pokémon.

Harry grabbed a pokeball, "Alright then Pokeball go!" Harry said tossing the ball, the Beedrill was sucked into the ball and soon they heard a click sound. Harry picked up the ball and grinning said "Awesome I caught my first Pokémon!"

Harry took out his Pokedex and Scanned the Beedrill. "Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm." Harry nodded and continued on the road while looking at his sticker pack before picking a bug symbol sticker and placing it on the ball.

Harry decided he would mark all his balls so he could tell which balls were his and what was in the ball. Harry then continued on keeping an eye out for more Pokémon. He spots none though and continues along his journey.

A/N No excuse for not posting this sooner, I had this written up for awhile, I should probably rewrite this story, but I'm lazy. Hope you enjoy! 


End file.
